1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shields and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle window shield system for preventing unauthorized access to the interior of a vehicle through the windows or windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, window shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,044; U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,488; U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,800; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,160; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,686; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,650.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle window shield system. The inventive device includes a plurality of flexible lining members adapted for positioning adjacent to an interior face of each window of a vehicle. Each lining member is retractable using a reversing motor and a pulley system coupled to the lining member.
In these respects, the vehicle window shield system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to the interior of a vehicle through the windows or windshields.